


Be Like That

by Just_a_tad_bit_fanatic



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Possible fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_tad_bit_fanatic/pseuds/Just_a_tad_bit_fanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter always wanted to be a superhero, so badly that sometimes it hurt. After a talk with Uncle Bruce, his need to be a superhero is quelled...for the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Like That

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first post on AO3 and this is also my first story in The Avengers fandom. Be gentle please?

Growing up Peter wanted to be just like his dads, he wanted to save the day and get the girl (or guy, he was just a kid for cryin' out loud, he didn't know what his preferences were yet!). It was hard to not want to be like them. I mean come on, little Peter grew up with a super soldier, a man who had designed and built a suit of armor that could fly, two assassins, a god, a taze-happy S.H.E.I.L.D agent, and a slight man who turned into a raging green giant (he wasn't a monster, he was just misunderstood), how could he not aspire to be like them?

But the sad fact was poor Peter was simply mortal. He had no special talents, he didn't have any special powers, he wasn't a genius like his Dad, and he wasn't genetically enhanced like his Pops. He was of average intelligence and the only reason he was getting good grades was because Dad and Jarvis were helping him with studying and his homework.

—

This was always on Peter's mind, especially when the team was sent away on a mission and Peter was left in Avengers Tower to watch them save the day on TV. Peter's sixteenth birthday had been a few weeks ago and now that he was getting older he needed to start deciding what he was gonna do with his life. That day on the couch, watching the Avengers save the day with his Uncle Bruce he spilled his biggest 'secret'. Bruce had been left at the Tower because the mission hadn't been big enough to call the Hulk out.

"If I could be like that…I would give anything, just to live one day in their shoes, I want to help people, save people," Peter blurted as the TV showed Captain America bounce his shield off one of the bad guy's chest.

Bruce had a sad little smile on his face at Peter's confession.

"Aw Pete, I'm sure that you'll save people. You may not have any superpowers but that doesn't mean anything. You may save people just by being you and you may not even know it. I'll let you in on a secret, your dad saved me. I don't think that he ever realized it but he really did. He was the first friend I had, he was the only one who didn't walk around on eggshells around me, hell he poked and prodded me, trying to get the other guy to come out and play.

"He helped me accept the Hulk. I honestly don't know where I'd be if it weren't for him. And he did that all by himself, no superpowers involved or required. Just be yourself Petey. That's all that matters, do what you love to do and you'll save people," Bruce said.

Peter was a little stunned, his Uncle Bruce wasn't much of a talker, he liked to slip into the background and stay unnoticed, and honestly, that was the most Peter had ever heard Bruce say in a non-science related conversation. Peter leaned into Bruce's side and gave him a one armed hug.

"Thanks, Uncle Bruce. I'll keep that in mind," Peter mumbled into Bruce's purple shirt.

"You're welcome Pete," Bruce said wrapping an arm around Peter's shoulders to return the hug.

After that Peter's mind was put to ease. He still wanted to be a superhero, but since he didn't have the proper qualifications, he would and could settle with being himself and save people that way.

—

Of course, being bitten by a radioactive spider certainly changes things.


End file.
